


Mury zbudowane na piaskach

by Bogdan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU - Studia, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogdan/pseuds/Bogdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean jest studentem lubiącym się zabawić. Jednak przez pewien wypadek, wyrzucają go z akademika. Za namową swojego przyjaciela Armina, przeprowadza się na stancję, gdzie poznaje Marco, z którym będzie dzielić nie tylko pokój. Zyskuje przez to również nowych znajomych, którzy w połączeniu z poprzednimi, starają się stworzyć zgraną paczkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nie był to dobry dzień dla Jeana, nie był też najgorszy, bo zdarzało mu się być w większych tarapatach. Nazwałby sytuację, w której się znalazł, raczej kłopotliwą. Nie denerwował się jednak, było mu nawet lżej z tą świadomością, że może opuścić tę ruderę, w której przyszło mu mieszkać.

 Akademik, choć nazwa ta była raczej na wyrost, był po prostu brzydkim miejscem. Oczywiście imprezy, jakie tam przeżył, zapadną mu w pamięć na zawsze (mowa tu o tych, na których zachował świadomość). Znajomość z każdym mieszkańcem opłacała się, a to notatkami, a to czasem jedzeniem, a nawet alkoholem. Jednak niewiele osób brało na poważnie mieszkanie tutaj do końca studiów. Większość uważała to miejsce za przechowalnię, gorączkowo szukając sobie czegoś innego, w bardziej ludzkich warunkach. Byli też tacy, którym było wszystko jedno, byle by się dobrze bawić, ale o nich można by snuć wiele opowieści. Główną zaletą tego miejsca były niskie opłaty. Jednak było wiele wad, takich jak troje nieogarniętych ludzi w pokoju, ściany pomalowane każda na inny, niepasujący do siebie kolor, meble obklejone sportowymi naklejkami oraz napaćkana czarną farbką goła baba na suficie. Kuchnia nie nadawała się do użytku, a o łazience aż szkoda wspominać.

Jean również planował się stamtąd szybko wyprowadzić, ale jego lenistwo wzięło górę, i mimo słabych warunków, przesiedział tam dwa miesiące. Do dzisiaj, kiedy to rada uczniowska postanowiła go stamtąd wyrzucić. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że impreza, którą rozkręcił kilka dni temu w pokojach akademika, przejdzie do historii razem z krzesłem, wyrzuconym przez okno. Właściwie to był jakoś tak podświadomie zły na te krzesło, możliwe że coś mu zrobiło, skoro to on je wyrzucił. Niestety nic z tego nie pamiętał, a o całym zajściu dowiedział się od innych ludzi.

\- Co tu robisz? To nie twój budynek? - wyrwał go z rozmyślań czyjś głos, który w pustym korytarzu rozbrzmiewał nienaturalnie głośno.

\- Och, cześć Armin. Odpoczywam, nie widać? – zsunął się jeszcze bardziej z niebieskiego siedziska, które było połączone z czterema podobnymi. Wygodne ciemne spodnie pozwoliły mu rozstawić nogi tak, aby nie ześlizgnąć się z miejsca. Ręce wetknął w kieszenie ciemno-zielonej, zapinanej na zamek bluzy, starając się wyglądać na zrelaksowanego.

\- Czy wiesz, że mają tutaj małą salę konferencyjną? – dodał.

\- Nie, nigdy nie korzystaliśmy z tego pomieszczenia – Armin usiadł obok, kładąc książki na kolana. Poprawił związane w kucyk włosy, oraz rozpiął ostatni guzik w koszuli.

\- Co taki wystrojony jesteś?

\- To tylko biała koszula. Niektórzy wykładowcy mają dziwne wymagania… Byłeś na dywaniku?

\- Ta.

\- Wywalili cię, prawda?

\- Tak, teraz muszę sobie coś szybko znaleźć. Z tego, co wiem, są jeszcze trzy akademiki, z których mógłbym wyrzucić jakieś krzesło przez okno.

Armin momentalnie spochmurniał i wyglądał jakby chciał wyrzucić coś nieprzyjemnego z siebie, jednak Jean wcale nie miał ochoty na jego wywody. Jeszcze by mu się zrobiło żal, że będzie musiał się wynieść z akademika.

\- Dobra, powinienem być teraz na zajęciach – podniósł się powoli z miejsca. Trochę czasu spędził w jednej pozycji, więc musiał się jeszcze rozprostować, zanim ruszy w drogę.

\- Słuchaj, a nie wolałbyś mieszkać na stancji? – zagadnął Armin, podnosząc wzrok na Jeana.

\- W sumie, to chyba mi obojętne... – wzruszył ramionami, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie w małe okienko tuż przy schodach.

\- Mam jednego znajomego, który mieszka w dwuosobowym pokoju na stancji niedaleko kampusu. Jego współlokator nie wytrzymał napięcia, spowodowanego studiowaniem przez kilka miesięcy.

\- Pierwszaki, tak szybko się poddają, jeszcze nie poczuł co to sesja! Nawet nie będzie mógł o tym opowiedzieć swoim wnukom – zaśmiał się gorzko, rozweselając przy tym kolegę.

\- Dobrze, to porozmawiam dziś z Marco i poproszę o numer właściciela, abyście mogli się ugadać na oglądanie mieszkania.

Mina Jeana, gdy to usłyszał, trochę zrzedła. Aby dostać się do akademika należało napisać podanie, zanieść je jakże miłym paniom z dziekanatu i po prostu czekać na decyzje. Nie trzeba było nigdzie chodzić, aby coś oglądać, ani tym bardziej z nikim rozmawiać.

\- Czy w ogóle znam tego twojego znajomego? – Jean starał się zagłuszyć nieprzyjemne myśli.

\- Nie wiem, jesteście oboje na pedagogice, tylko on jest na edukacji medialnej. Nazywa się Marco Bott.

\- Marco? Nie, nic mi to nie mówi… Ale jak na pedagogice jest, to swój ziom! Da się z nim jakoś dogadać?

\- Raczej tak…

\- A jak się uczy?

\- No-normalnie? Nigdy nie narzekał na żadne zagrożenia – Armin nie wyglądał zbyt komfortowo, odpowiadając na te pytania.

\- No to super, więc dowiedz się, co i jak, i daj mi znać jak najszybciej, bo mam tylko tydzień – powiedział, ruszając w stronę windy. W jego głowie już roiły się pomysły jak wyciągnąć jakieś przydatne notatki od tego Marco.

\- Jasne, to do zobaczenia – Armin wsadził swoje książki pod pachę i ruszył w stronę schodów.

 

Następnego dnia około południa, Armin przesłał mu numer telefonu właściciela. Jean, korzystając z okienka między zajęciami, zaczął dzwonić. Nie pomyślał jednak, że ludzie o tej porze mogą być zajęci na przykład pracą, i kiedy się dodzwonił, trochę spanikował, gdy to sobie uświadomił. Głos jego rozmówcy był nieprzyjemny, jednak rzeczowy, co pozwoliło szybko przejść przez formalności. Umówili się na oglądanie mieszkania tuż po zajęciach, tak, aby Marco był już w domu, bo to również jego pokój.

Kamienica znajdowała się w tej samej odległości od uczelni, co akademik, jednak od innej strony. Z zewnątrz wcale nie wyglądała lepiej od jego poprzedniego miejsca zamieszkania. Pomalowana była w jakimś okropnym odcieniu brązowego, a gdzieniegdzie prześwitywały jaśniejsze plamy, które stanowiły nieumiejętnie załatane dziury, powstałe przy oknach i balkonach. Posiadała też kilka obraźliwych napisów.

Kiedy podszedł do ogromnej bramy, nacisnął na domofonie dwójkę, tak jak został poinstruowany przez telefon, i po wpuszczeniu, wszedł na parter. Drzwi otworzył mu niski mężczyzna ubrany w czarne spodnie oraz koszulkę, opierając się jeszcze o klamkę i ubierając buta przy pomocy długiej łyżki.

\- Witam, jestem Levi – podał mu rękę.

\- J-jean… - szybko się zreflektował.

\- No to hop na górę – powiedział, zamykając drzwi kluczami, które wyjął z kieszeni. Miał przy tym tak dziwny wyraz twarzy, że w pierwszym momencie Jean pomyślał, że usłyszał coś obraźliwego.

Zaczęli iść po schodach, Levi przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie, Jean spokojnie szedł za nim.

Znaleźli się pod mieszkaniem z numerem cztery. Właściciel zapukał do drzwi, pochylając się i nadsłuchując, czy ktoś jest po drugiej stronie, jednak te, szybko zostały otwarte do środka.

\- Dzień dobry panie Levi – powiedział wysoki chłopak, wpuszczając ich.

\- Dobry… - odkiwnął mu głową w odpowiedzi.

Jean zamknął za sobą drzwi i wszyscy znaleźli się w wąskim przedpokoju. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że chłopak, który im otworzył, nie jest aż tak wysoki, jak mu się zdawało. Stojąc przy właścicielu wyglądał na dwumetrowego wielkoluda, natomiast przy nim, okazywał się być o kilka centymetrów wyższy. Ubrany był w czarną koszulkę z białym kotem, wsadzoną w dżinsowe jasne spodnie, przytrzymywanie brązowym paskiem.

\- Cześć, jestem Marco –  podał mu rękę, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

\- Jean – uścisnął jego dłoń.

Levi nagle usiadł na małej pufie i zaczął ściągać buty, po czym z szafki obok, wyciągnął kapcie. Marco posłał Jeanowi spojrzenie, które po chwili skierował na szafkę, potem z powrotem na niego i znowu w dół, wytrzeszczając przy tym oczy, tak jakby samym wzrokiem chciał podać mu kapcie. Jeanowi pozostało jedynie bez gadania powtórzyć rytuał Leviego.

            Jean, w prawie nowych, zielonych kapciach, wszedł za Marco i Levim do pokoju, znajdującego się po lewej, na końcu wąskiego, ciemnego przedpokoju. Drzwi otwierały się do środka i nie było na nich ani jednej naklejki. Tuż za nimi, po prawej, znajdowało się biurko, na którym stał włączony laptop z kolorową tapetą, potem był nocny stolik z lampką, oraz łóżko ustawione węższym bokiem do ściany. Za nim było już tylko duże okno. Naprzeciwko łóżka, które było wolne, stała jasna meblościanka, zajmująca połowę ściany, a tuż za nią, przy wejściu było drugie łóżko, pościelone i nakryte fioletowym, włochatym kocem, na którym leżało kilka książek.

\- Mogę wypróbować? – spytał Jean i machnął w stronę niepościelonej jedynki przy oknie.

\- Tak, jasne – Levi oparł się o framugę, bacznie przyglądając się pokojowi.

Jean usiadł na łóżku i poklepał je kilka razy. O dziwo, nie wzbił się do góry tuman kurzu. Pokołysał się jeszcze w każdą stronę i sprawdził, czy lampka obok niego jest sprawna. Poczuł się trochę głupio, będąc obserwowanym.

\- Chodź zobaczyć resztę mieszkania – powiedział Levi, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Jean szybko ruszył za nim, zostawiając Marco za sobą.

Kuchnia była przyjemna i czysta. Po prawej znajdował się kwadratowy stolik z trzema krzesełkami. Kuchenka z piekarnikiem, blaty, zlewozmywak i wysoka lodówka, znajdowały się na przeciwko. Nie zabrakło też miejsca na najważniejszą rzecz, jaką była mikrofalówka. Łazienkabyła mała, ale dzięki ostremu światłu i białym kafelkom jasna. Po prawej znajdowała się umywalka z szafką pod spodem. Nad nią było zwykłe kwadratowe lustro z dodatkowym oświetleniem. Po lewej pralka z koszyczkami na kosmetyki oraz podłączoną w kontakt suszarką, którą Levi odłączył. Za pralką była ubikacja, nad którą górował junkers. Wanna, która była naprzeciw wejścia zajmowała całą ścianę, a pod nią znajdował się dywanik w rozgwiazdy. W mieszkaniu był jeszcze jeden pokój, po którym Jean nie został oprowadzony.

\- Czy ktoś wynajmuje ten pokój? – spytał Jean.

\- Tak – Levi odpowiedział krótko.  

Kwestie finansową mieli już umówioną przez telefon, teraz wystarczyło tylko powiedzieć tak lub nie. Jean westchnął głęboko, siadając z powrotem na łóżko. Wczoraj miał sen, w którym te mieszkanie było istnym śmietniskiem, a sam Marco był jakimś pryszczatym kujonem z krzywymi zębami, kolekcjonującym płyty CD, które przyklejał do każdej powierzchni płaskiej. Po całym mieszkaniu biegały flamingi, a w jego łóżku była dziura, która przechodziła przez podłogę do mieszkania niżej, gdzie znajdywało się pole golfowe. Jednak rzeczywistość go miło zaskoczyła.

\- Biorę – powiedział uśmiechając się i kiwając głową.

\- Poproszę cię o jakiś dokument, chciałbym spisać twoje dane do umowy. - Levi podszedł do niego, wyciągając przed siebie rękę.

            Jean wstał z miejsca i sięgnął do kieszeni z tyłu spodni po portfel. Zdjęcia na dowodzie osobistym się wstydził, więc podał swoją legitymację studencką.

\- Idę na dół po wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, a wy się w tym czasie zapoznajcie.

Zapadła nagła cisza, Jean czekał aż Levi ubierze buty i wyjdzie z mieszkania. Nie chciał się zastanawiać nad zachowaniem właściciela, więc od razu przeszedł do rozmowy.

\- Długo już tu mieszkasz?

\- Od początku roku…

Znowu cisza.

\- Może herbaty? – Marco nagle wypalił.

\- Nie, nie dzięki. Jutro już sam sobie zrobię.

\- Dasz radę przeprowadzić się sam, może ci pomóc?

Jeana trochę zszokowała dobroduszność Marco.

\- Dam sobie radę, to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy się przeprowadzam.

Znowu cisza. Marco postanowił powrócił do pisania. 

Jean skorzystał z okazji, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć pomieszczeniu, jego uwagę przykuło biurko nowego współlokatora, na którym stały jakieś figurki.

\- Interesujesz się mango?

\- Och tak. Ty też?

\- Nie, nie – Jean się trochę speszył tym, że Marco nie załapał sarkazmu.

Miał kilku znajomych, którzy się tym interesowali, ale byli tak dziwni, że nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Często na siłę próbowali mu coś wcisnąć do obejrzenia, a kiedy im się to udawało, a Jeanowi się seria nie podobała, uciekali z krzykiem, zatykając sobie uszy, aby nie usłyszeć niczego złego na ten temat. Marco jednak wyglądał na porządnego gościa, z którym można by spokojnie pogadać.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, co poderwało Marco na nogi, ale Levi już sobie poradził z otworzeniem ich. Kiedy powtórzył swój rytuał z kapciami, wszedł do pokoju Jean zauważył, że ma ze sobą pokaźny plik kartek.

\- Tutaj masz regulamin, tutaj spis rzeczy w pokoju, to jest umowa, posprawdzaj czy się wszystko zgadza – podawał mu wszystko po kolei tłumacząc.

 Dokumenty były świeżo wydrukowane, a jego dane osobowe wprowadzone zostały na komputerze. Jean nawet nie odważył się spojrzeć na właściciela, czytając trochę nerwowo umowę. Słowa nie bardzo chciały mu się układać w zdanie, więc jedyne o co poprosił to wskazanie miejsca, w którym ma się podpisać.

Tuż po tym, Levi zabrał go na wycieczkę po mieszkaniu, tłumacząc jak działa kuchenka, piekarnik, mikrofalówka, pralka oraz ogrzewanie. Przeszedł też szybki kurs odczytywanie liczników, po czym dostał pęczek kluczy, z którego każdy miał nasadkę innego koloru. Właściciel, zabrał potrzebne mu dokumenty i przepraszając Marco za takie najście i niedogodności, wyszedł z mieszkania, uprzednio zakładając buty.

\- Ale z niego służbista! On tak zawsze? - Jean był zszokowany, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić z rzeczami, które trzymał w rękach.

\- Czasami gorzej… - Marco roześmiał się, był to bardzo przyjemny śmiech, sprawiający, że Jean się od razu rozpogodził.

 


	2. Rozdział 2

Jean postanowił nie iść na zajęcia. Miał tylko dwa wykłady, a łatwiej było mu postawić komuś piwo, niż nudzić się niepotrzebnie. Gdy już jego współlokatorzy wyszli, wziął się za pakowanie. Zaczął od ubrań, które tak jak były ułożone w szafie, powrzucał na dno swojego dużego plecaka. Dopchał to wszystko kilkoma książkami i zeszytami. Laptopa schował do torby, pościel do pokrowca. Potem zaczął napełniać kartony, które zwinął po drodze spod sklepu. Resztę drobnych rzeczy pochował w pudełka po butach i dla pewności zakleił je taśmą klejącą. Nie należała ona do niego, ale w tym pokoju wszystko było wspólne.  
Po dwóch godzinach przyznał z niedowierzaniem, że wszystko zostało spakowane. Okazało się, że po wcześniejszej przeprowadzce, tak naprawdę nigdy do końca się nie rozpakował. W takim małym pokoju z jedną szafą i kilkoma szufladami, ciężko było się pomieścić aż czterem osobom.  
Kiedy zaczął się zastanawiać, ile spacerków będzie musiał wykonać przenosząc to wszystko, zadzwonił Eren, oferując swoją pomoc. Armin musiał mu wszystko powiedzieć, mieszkali w końcu w tym samym pokoju. Był to tak niecodzienny gest z jego strony, że Jean automatycznie odrzucił propozycję, lecz po długich, męczących namowach Erena – zgodził się.  
Po godzinie Eren podjechał pod akademik swoim zielonym cinquecento. Jean, gdy tylko go zobaczył z okna swojego pokoju, gorzko pożałował wcześniejszej decyzji. Eren prowadził jak wariat, przyprawiając każdego, kto wsiadł do tego paskudztwa, o zawał serca.  
– Co tam, frajerze? – Eren wpadł do pokoju z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
– Łap się za moje rzeczy, złamasie – Jeanowi udzielił się entuzjazm kolegi.  
Jean zarzucił sobie plecak, a torbę z laptopem wziął na ramię. Eren złapał się za trzy pudełka, które najpierw poukładał jedno na drugim..  
– Tylko się z tym nie wyjeb! – Jean się skrzywił, widząc to.  
Zejście na dół zajęło Jeanowi chwilę, niestety musiał jeszcze czekać na Erena, który starał się nie stracić równowagi. Gdy udało mu się bezpiecznie dotrzeć, postawił pudełka na ziemię i otworzył bagażnik.  
– Zobacz, nawet złożyłem dla ciebie kanapę, gdyby zabrakło miejsca na twoje dupsko – wskazał ręką na złożone siedzenia, tak jakby to było dzieło jego życia.  
– Do tego gówna, to aż wstyd wejść… – Jean westchnął.  
– Dobrze – Eren wsadził do środka wszystko, co przynieśli i ruszył w stronę drzwi kierowcy. – To ja sobie z tym pojadę.  
– Cz–czekaj – Jean przytrzymał drzwi. – Miejmy to już za sobą… – spokorniał.  
Zrobili jeszcze po dwie rundki z rzeczami. Jean musiał się upewnić czy wziął wszystko ze sobą, więc chwilę posiedzieli na górze.  
Kiedy już zeszli na dół, aby pojechać pod nowy adres, Jean, zanim wszedł do auta, uważnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Parking był prawie pusty, wszyscy grzecznie pojechali na zajęcia. Jean czuł do tego samochodu chyba taką samą niechęć jak do tego pamiętnego krzesła.  
Usiadł na miejscu pasażera, zakrywając twarz ręką, a na głowę naciągnął kaptur. Kurtkę zapiął aż pod samą szyje. Dla pewności chwycił za okulary przeciwsłoneczne Erena, które właściciel zawsze trzymał w schowku, i wsunął na nos. Po wszystkich tych procedurach dopiero powiedział, gdzie mają jechać.  
Eren nie spieszył się zbytnio, pozwalając, aby Jean cierpiał.  
– Co ty, okrężną drogą chcesz jechać! – Jean wyrwał się z zamyślenia, zobaczywszy jak mijają skręt, w który powinni pojechać.  
– Nie… – odpowiedział niewinnie.  
Jean już chciał go zaatakować, ale w ostatnim momencie pomyślał o swoim życiu, które mógłby stracić w nieszczęsnym wypadku. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek wyciągał jego zwłoki z tego chłamu.  
– Przestań się nade mną znęcać, zawracaj!  
– Słyszałem, że teraz będziesz z jakimś kujonem mieszkać? – Eren szybko zmienił temat.  
– Zazdrosny? Będzie miał mi kto pisać prace zaliczeniowe, nie to, co tobie.  
– Co ty, Armin pisze mi wszystkie możliwe wypracowania. Wykładowcy są w szoku przez kilka tygodni po ich przeczytaniu! Studiowanie przez niego filozofii na coś się przydaje.  
– Hmm, ale jakoś nie pomogło ci to w zaliczeniu roku, co? – zakpił Jean.  
Eren nic na to nie odpowiedział, wolał przemilczeć swoje powtarzanie semestru.

Eren miał mały problem z dojechaniem pod kamienice, gdyż trzeba było trochę pokrążyć wokół niej, aby znaleźć odpowiedni wjazd. Nie było również wolnego miejsca parkingowego, więc musiał się zatrzymać dwa budynki dalej. Gdy w końcu zaparkowali, o mało co nie rysując bokiem samochodu obok, Jean wyskoczył ze środka jak poparzony, rzucając okulary na siedzenie, które opuścił. Wzięli razem z Erenem kilka rzeczy z bagażnika, i zaczęli iść wąskim chodnikiem, który był jeszcze bardziej zmniejszony przez zaparkowane obok pojazdy. Na skrzyżowaniu, które mijali, Jean zobaczył w końcu tabliczkę z nazwą ulicy. Tym razem postarał się, aby zapamiętać swój nowy adres.  
Brama była zamknięta. Jeanowi zajęło trochę czasu znalezienie odpowiedniego kluczka, gdyż jakoś pouczenia właściciela wypadły mu drugim uchem. Gdy już otworzył drzwi, musiał przytrzymać je Erenowi, bo skrzydło było wąskie, że nie mógł się przez nie przecisnąć z kartonami. Weszli po schodach na górę. Kolejne kilka minut dopasowywał klucz do zamka, na szczęście zamknięty był tylko na ten górny. W mieszkaniu było cicho.  
– Czy mógłbyś… – próbował zatrzymać Erena, ale nie dokończył nawet wypowiedzi, bo ten wkroczył z rozmachem do mieszkania, tupiąc butami.  
– Nie ma na to czasu! – wykrzyknął, dochodząc do końca wąskiego korytarza. Stanął w miejscu, po czym zrobił kółko wokół własnej osi.  
– Gdzie teraz?  
Jean tylko zacisnął zęby, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że jak tylko skończą przeprowadzkę, to wykopie go na zbity pysk. Podszedł do niego powoli, łapiąc za klamkę od drzwi obok. Te okazały się być zamknięte i wymagały użycia klucza. Na szczęście pasował do nich ten największy, wyglądający na bardzo stary i zużyty.  
Eren wszedł do środka za Jeanem i kiedy tylko postawił pudło na środku pokoju, jego oczy natychmiast rozbłysły i zaczął się rozglądać z głupim wyrazem twarzy.  
– Co się tak cieszysz, jak szczerbaty do suchara? – spytał Jean, patrząc na niego z politowaniem.  
– No – Eren pokiwał głową. – Będzie dobre miejsce na imprezę!  
– Co? Nic z tego, zamierzam tutaj mieszkać długo – Jean od razu spoważniał.  
– A jak się nie dogadasz ze współlokatorem?  
– W takim razie, to on będzie mieszkać tu krótko, zadbam o to – zakończył swoją wypowiedz warknięciem.  
Chciał szybko wyminąć Erena, jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co ma pod nogami i potknął się o pudło. Upadł na podłogę nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Chwile poleżał na panelach, po czym bardzo, ale to bardzo powoli, obrócił głowę w stronę Erena.  
– No, zębów sobie chyba nie wbiłeś, stary!  
– Już nie żyjesz. Stary… – podniósł się z ziemi i od razu ruszył na Erena, który już przygotował się do obrony. Jednak zamiast atakować, Jean chwycił go za poły bluzy i zaczął nim szarpać. Eren również go złapał za bluzę na klatce piersiowej. Po chwili szarpanina przerodziła się w przepychanie, i chłopcy napierali na siebie z całych sił. Jean uchylił się w bok i Eren tracąc równowagę, poleciał przed siebie, kończąc głową w ścianie.  
– O żesz w mordę! – zawył, łapiąc się za obolałe miejsce i obrócił na bok, zwijając w kłębek.  
– Co jest Eren?! Zębów sobie chyba nie wybiłeś! – zaczął się śmiać, lecz szybko przestał, bo tamten chciał podkosić mu nogi kopnięciem.  
– No, no, no! Uważaj! Lepiej wstawaj i miejmy to za sobą, zanim któryś z nas trafi do szpitala.  
Jean pomógł wstać Erenowi, podając mu rękę.

Kiedy wyszli na klatkę, Jean zaczął się śmiać pod nosem.  
– To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy dałeś się na to nabrać – powiedział, będąc ciągle rozbawionym.  
– Zamknij się, dobra?! – Eren miał już go uderzyć w bok, ale usłyszeli chrząknięcie, które odbiło się echem.  
– Dzień dobry! – Jean wyprostował się, widząc właściciela, który stał pod drzwiami z kluczami w ręku.  
– Już się wprowadzasz? – zapytał spokojnie.  
– Tak, a to mój kolega – pomaga mi. – Machnął głową w stronę Erena, który aż stanął na baczność.  
– Bądźcie grzeczni, co? – Levi powiedział stanowczo, wracając do otwierania drzwi.  
Ruszyli się dopiero wtedy, kiedy właściciel zamknął swoje mieszkanie, znikając w środku.  
W milczeniu szli do samochodu, a kiedy do niego doszli, Eren odezwał się jako pierwszy.  
– Ten ziom, co mu dzień dobry powiedziałeś, buja się z profesorem Smithem.  
– Co? Nie zauważyłem chyba – Jean zmrużył oczy, przeszukując swoją pamięci.  
– Bo ty to ślepy jak dupa wołowa jesteś! – Jedynie machnął ręką.

Jean nie zamierzał trzymać swojego pomagiera dłużej pod dachem, więc jak tylko przynieśli wszystkie rzeczy, skierował go do wyjścia. Eren nie protestował, wyglądał na szczęśliwego, mogąc wreszcie opuścić już jego towarzystwo.

Jean skierował się do kuchni i odruchowo zajrzał do lodówki. Były w niej cztery półki, z czego trzy w mniejszym lub większy stopniu zajęte. Na pustą wsadził jedyną spożywczą rzecz, jaką zabrał z akademika, czyli piwo.  
Była już pora obiadowa, więc zaczął się zastanawiać nad dzisiejszym posiłkiem. Nie miał za bardzo możliwości gotowania przez brak jakichkolwiek składników. Zdecydował się na pizzę. Kiedy sięgnął po telefon, aby wyszukać jakiś numeru do pizzerii, zorientował się, że nie zna przecież adresu, pod którym się znajduje. Miał już się zabrać za przeszukiwanie papierów od właściciela, ale wetknął je niewiadomo gdzie i prędzej umarłby z głodu, niż by je teraz znalazł.  
Mógł w takim wypadku iść do pizzerii, miał w końcu blisko, prawie że pod kamienicą, ale jedzenie samemu było tak złe, jak jechanie samochodem z Erenem.  
Pozostały mu w takim razie zakupy i pizza z zamrażarki, którą zje przeglądając Internet. Ubrał swoje buty, zarzucił swój mniejszy plecak na ramię i wyszedł z mieszkania. Zerknął jeszcze na numer bramy, sprawdzając czy nie zmieniła się od ostatniego przechodzenia obok.

Jean spędził trochę więcej czasu na zakupach niż planował, ponieważ postanowił zapełnić swoją pustą półkę w lodówce.  
Kiedy wszedł w końcu do mieszkania – nawet udało mi się dobrać właściwy klucz do drzwi za pierwszym razem, uderzył go mocny zapach pomidorów. Marco był już w domu i Jean zastał go w kuchni, gdzie w biało-niebieskim fartuszku, stał nad parującą patelnią.  
Przywitali się krótkim cześć, po czym Jean zaczął rozpakowywać zakupy ze swojego plecaka, układając je na stole.  
– Będziesz to jadł? – zapytał Marco. Jean stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, mierząc współlokatora zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.  
– To – upewnił się, że Jean podążył wzrokiem we skazane przez jego dłoń miejsce, w którym znajdowało się pudełko pizzy z napisem Guseppe.  
– No tak, to mój obiad. Zamówiłbym świeżą, ale nie wiedziałem, na jakiej ulicy się znajdujemy – zaśmiał się nerwowo, przeczesując włosy ręką. – A tak, zrobiłem jeszcze przy okazji zakupy.  
– O nie, w tym domu nikt nie będzie żywił się śmieciami! – Marco się naburmuszył, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
– Śmieciami? Mówisz jak Armin… Pewnie dlatego jesteście znajomymi? Siedzicie na skłocie, udajecie anarchistów i gotujecie sobie wegańskie zupki? – W głosie Jeana zabrzmiała nuta kpiny. Wzruszył jednak ramionami i zaczął wstawiać zakupy na półkę w lodówce.  
– Przepraszam, ale Armin jest za monarchią, a ty zjesz raczej niewegański obiad razem ze mną.  
Marco zaprezentował mu dziwną, czerwoną breję na patelni, którą – chyba dla żartu, nazwał spaghetti. Było tego tak dużo, że starczyłoby dla czterech osób.  
– Dzielisz się tym z biednymi, czy na zapas gotujesz? – zapytał Jean, podnosząc brwi w zdziwieniu.  
– Jakoś nie potrafię ugotować obiadu dla jednej osoby – uśmiechnął się z zakłopotania. – Z poprzednim współlokatorem sobie na zmianę gotowaliśmy.  
Marco wyjął duży zielony talerz z suszarki, wziął szczypce do nakładania makaronu i zanurzył je w garnku, który stał w zlewie. Zaczął nakładać makaron, ale nagle zdębiał, jakby popełnił największy błąd w swoim życiu.  
– Nie jesteś na nic uczulony, prawda? – spytał poważnie, wytrzeszczając oczy.  
– Nie, nie! Jestem też wszystko żerny – Jean go uspokoił.  
Po równym rozdzieleniu porcji, zasiedli do stołu. Marco zaczął jeść używając widelca i łyżki, na szczęście nie proponował tej metody Jeanowi. Potrawa mimo nieciekawego wyglądu, była naprawdę smaczna.  
Gdy już przyzwyczaili się do swojego towarzystwa, zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Tym razem Marco był bardziej rozgadany i wyluzowany niż przy wizycie właściciela. Najpierw zapytał o godziny zajęć Jeana – ten musiał zajrzeć do swojej komórki na plan, gdyż nie był człowiekiem, który miał czas, aby uczyć się go na pamięć.  
– Czy chrapiesz w nocy? – Marco spytał jakby nigdy nic.  
Jean był zaskoczony pytaniem. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że jego poprzedni współlokatorzy rzęzili jak traktory, i minęło sporo czasu, zanim się przyzwyczaił. W sumie warto wiedzieć takie rzeczy wcześniej, aby się jakoś zabezpieczyć.  
– Trochę chrapię, nie jakoś przerażająco. A ty? – odbił piłeczkę.  
– Chyba też tylko trochę… – Marco się zarumienił, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.  
– W takim razie, zakładając, że w tym momencie bezczelnie kłamiemy, to mam trochę stoperów na zapas. – Jean uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.  
– Ja pozmywam… – wyksztusił, wstając szybko z miejsca. Poskładał jeden talerz na drugi i szybko przeniósł je do zlewu, prawie że uciekając od stolika.

Jean wrócił do pokoju i przechodząc obok biurka Marco, zatrzymał się przy nim. Rzucił raz jeszcze okiem na figurki. Jedną z nich był blond elf, w zielonej sukience.  
– To Zelda, prawda? – zagadnął Marco, kiedy ten wrócił z kuchni, trzymając w dłoni szklankę z wodą.  
Marco otworzył buzię, patrząc z przerażeniem w oczach na Jeana. Odstawił ostentacyjnie szklankę, stukając nią mocno o biurko.  
– My się chyba nie zaprzyjaźnimy… – zrobił poważną minę.  
Jean zdębiał, nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji ze strony swojego współlokatora. Jednak Marco, widząc zaniepokojenie ze strony Jeana, nie mógł dłużej utrzymać powagi i parsknął śmiechem.  
– Mam cię! – Marco nie mógł przestać się śmiać.  
– Ty… – Jean pokręcił głową z niedowierzania. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i podszedł do swojego łóżka. Rzucił się na nie plecami, zakładając ręce za głowę.  
Nagle w pokoju rozległa się jakaś muzyka. Jean nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co to za język. Nie mógł się dobrze przysłuchać, bo Marco sięgnął po swoją komórkę, która leżała na biurku. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz, westchnął, po czym odebrał.  
– Taaak? – przesunął wolna dłonią po swojej twarzy. Usiadł przy biurku, otwierając swój laptop. Musiał przytrzymać komórkę ramieniem, gdyż potrzebował aż dwóch rąk, aby to zrobić.  
Jean zajął się własnymi sprawami, wyciągając laptopa z torby. Przeszukał pobliskie sieci, ale do żadnej nie mógł się podłączyć. Nie chciał przeszkadzać Marco, który strasznie się męczył, tłumacząc coś swojemu rozmówcy. Gdy ten skończył, odłożył komórkę na bok i podparł głowę na rękach.  
– Coś się stało? – spytał Jean, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.  
– Nie, nic się nie stało. Tylko znajomy z kierunku nie radził sobie z zadaniem – odpowiedział, odwracając się na swoim krześle w stronę rozmówcy.  
– Aha. Słuchaj, potrzebuje chyba jakiegoś hasła do Internetu – spojrzał się na niego prosząco.  
– Tak, już ci daję – Marco wyszedł z pokoju. Powrócił z małą karteczką, na której był ciąg liter, znaków oraz liczb, które nie miały żadnego sensu.  
– Jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem, a mam wrażenie, że właściciel się na mnie mści. Będę to wklepywał godzinę… – Jean zajął się przepisywaniem znaków, co chwilę sprawdzając, czy ciąg zgadza się z tym na kartce.  
– Przyzwyczaisz się – odparł Marco, wzruszając ramionami. Jean przyznał, że jego towarzysz rzeczywiście wyglądał na takiego, którego już nic nie zaskoczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, drugi rozdział za nami. Mam nadzieję, że się podobał i że nie jesteście źli na mnie przez moje ślimacze pisanie.  
> Ale hej, niektórzy piszą o wiele wolniej...


End file.
